Defeating the Gods
by Holy Brother
Summary: The dark wizard Agahnim believes he can defeat the Gods of Hyrule with his new machine.  What can his new powers actually accomplish, and where is Princess Zelda in all of this?  Reviews welcome!
1. I Breaking the Hero

**Defeating the Gods**

_**I Breaking the Hero**_

"Almost there," whispered Link as he rushed up the long steep passage. The ambient light from the torches that lined the hall made Link's shadow flicker as he ran. The sound of his boots against the brick floor echoed loudly as he ran. He breathed heavily as he dashed closer to his destination. He could already begin to hear the sound of maniacal laughter from behind the heavy wooden door at the top of the passage. He was near his enemy.

At last he gripped the large rings attached to the door at the top of the passage and pulled. As the door swung open Link pulled the Master Sword from its sheath in preparation to meet his opponent. The torch light reflected brightly off its silvery surface. Link gripped the hilt tightly as he watched his cloaked opponent move slowly toward a strange collection of cables, levers, and gauges.

"I have been expecting you, Hylian!" whispered a strange voice from beneath the red cloak. His attire made it seem like he hovered just above the ground as he moved from place to place. After manipulating several knobs on the cables, he glided over to another portion of the room. Bronze tubes lined the floor and walls in various places, and the sound of rushing fluids and gases made an eerie sound as they flowed through these tubes. Small puffs of colored gasses could be seen erupting out of various vents throughout the circular room.

"What is this place?" asked Link as he cautiously approached the center of the room. Small electrical charges danced between various outcroppings in the ceiling. Link could not help but be amazed at the technological mystery that surrounded him.

"This is the future Hylian!" hissed Link's opponent. "It's destiny! You Hylians have oppressed the rest of us with your magics for too long…" He pulled a large lever and the ground beneath Links feet began to shake. Larger amounts of colored gas poured out of wall vents, and the sound of gears clanking against one another loudly rang in Link's pointed ears. He staggered back as he saw a silver cylinder emerge from the floor where he was standing. In a quick motion, Link flipped back and pulled his shield up defensively.

"They aren't our magics," said Link. "It is the power of the Triforce… the power of the Gods that protects us from murderers like you! What have you done with the others Agahnim?!"

"Your shield will not protect you against my weapons," chided Agahnim. "Now that you no longer have a monopoly on the power of the Gods…" He glided over to a console where he adjusted more knobs and switches. The ground again shook as four bronze cylinders began to rise from various places in the floor such that they surrounded the silver cylinder. Link decided he should strike his opponent before he could complete his techniques. He ran with tremendous speed toward the tall cloaked figure. Link drew his arm back, preparing to deliver a powerful slash. To his horror a strange light seemed to flicker around his opponent, and his sword passed through as if he had been made of thin air.

"You Hylians think you are so much better than any one else…" laughed his opponent. "You think your Gods have given you the Triforce because you are destined to rule…" Link spun around hoping to find some secret to why he was unable to harm his opponent. Instead of finding a source for his enemy's power, he saw a huge amount of lightning fly from the outcroppings on the ceiling and flow into the silver cylinder in the center of the room. It began to glow brightly, and after a moment, strange energy flowed through the tubes and cables on the ground into the bronze cylinders. The metal on these satellite pillars began to split apart, causing large amounts of steam to bellow from the depths of these metallic chambers.

"But you are not destined to rule Link…" hissed the cloaked man. "You are destined to serve me and to serve my kind…"

"And what kind is that?" asked Link as he held his blade up defensively. Strange noises began to come from within the bronze cylinders. Suddenly large dents began to appear on the sides of the bronze shells. It was clear that something inside was trying to break out.

"Unfortunately, you will not have an opportunity to do this," replied Agahnim. He pulled another lever and seemed to evaporate in a puff of smoke. The bronze from the cylinders was soon violently shredded into tiny fragments, revealing the 'weapons' that Link's foe had alluded to.

"What have you done…?" stammered Link. The creatures that stood before him appeared as if they had once been alive, but their bodies had wires and tubes sticking out of various places, and their heads were protected by large helmets with strange cables and flickering lights. There were four of them, and it appeared that their hands had been severed and replaced with sharp weapons. They offered no response to Link's question, but after adjusting to the light of the chamber, they all turned to face Link. He withdrew a few steps hoping to avoid being overwhelmed. In an instant, one of the mechanical Hylians leapt toward Link and swung with an axe-arm. Link leapt back, but not before another of his enemies had lunged toward him with a sword-arm. Link was lifted his shield up to defend himself, but to his horror, the creature that had attacked him unleashed a bolt of lightning through its blade into Link's shield. Link's muscles tensed as the painful energy surged through his body.

"I have to get out of here," whispered Link as he managed to crawl back a short distance. The largest of the four began to swing the ball and chain that was attached to its forearm. In a matter of seconds the massive weapon flew across the chamber and slammed into Link's arm. His shield warped under the tremendous pressure of the spiked ball, and he was sent flying backwards. The fourth of these creatures appeared to be a mechanized woman. She had crossbows attached to her forearms, but instead of shooting at Link, she fired arrows at the ground beneath him. As soon as they pierced the floor, a sheet of ice spread across the ground. As Link landed, he found he was unable to stop sliding until he collided painfully with the wall. The axe-handed creature opened its mouth and blew a ball of fire towards Link, but he managed to use his sword to grip the ice and propel himself out of the way of the attack. As fast as he slid, he was not quick enough to avoid a slashing sword attack from the lightning-wielding creature, and blood spurted out of the fresh laceration in Link's arm. He rolled back and cradled the cut flesh with his hand. The crossbow opponent took aim at him.

"Take this!" shouted Link as he quickly pulled out his hookshot and fired it toward the crossbow-armed figure. As the hook stuck deep into the helmet, the other three opponents leapt toward Link, but not before he had started reeling the woman toward him. Using her as his own ball and chain he swung her around and threw his other opponents back. Just before the chain had finished retracting, Link delivered a fierce kick to the woman's helmet, causing it to be broken and torn off her face. She flew backward a short distance. Link immediately took aim at a second opponent, but before he fired, he looked back at the woman. As she returned to her feet, it was clear that she had not been seriously hurt by Link's attack, only thrown off guard. As Link saw her face, he staggered back.

"No…" he whispered. There was no hint of emotion in the blue eyes of the crossbow-armed woman. The skin of her face was paler than he remembered, but there was no mistaking the identity of this opponent.

"Then that means the rest of you are…" started Link. He withdrew slightly as his opponents began to close the distance that separated them. He turned swiftly toward the entrance. Using the speed of his Pegasus boots, he dashed away from another fireball and a spiky ball and chain attack from his largest opponent. An arrow flew by his head and struck the door, freezing it solid. Link reared back his golden-gauntlet enhanced fist and slammed it through the frozen barrier. He sped down the steep passage that he had so anxiously ascended only minutes before. The torch lights that lined the hall blew out with the wind he kicked up as he rushed by. After a few moments of frantic running, a tear escaped Link's eye. His speed caused it to roll horizontally across his head and onto his long pointed ear. He clenched his fists as he rushed out of the tower and across the grass.

"Enough!" shouted Agahnim to his four creations at the entrance of the tower. They immediately and unquestioningly ceased their pursuit.

"I think I have made my point…" said Agahnim as he watched Link vanish on the horizon. "The rule of the Gods has come to an end… The Triforce will now serve me!"

Link continued running for quite some distance. His eyesight blurred as tears slowly rolled across his face. At last he tripped on a stone that had been concealed by the tall grass and tumbled a short distance before flopping onto the earth.

"This changes nothing," whispered a low voice from behind him. Link recognized it immediately, and clenched his fists as he whirled around. There stood the great owl Kaepora Gaebora towering over him.

"Did you know it would be them???" shouted Link angrily. The owl nodded. Link put his head down.

"Link, we must still defeat Agahnim," said Kaepora Gaebora. Link breathed deeply, attempting to regain control of his emotions.

"I don't think I can kill them," whispered Link.

"They're already dead," answered the owl.

"There must be a way to bring them back…" hissed Link angrily. "I looked into her eyes… if you could've seen it…"

"Love is powerful. It is not wrong to grieve some, but you must not let your pain strangle you…" whispered the owl. Link raised his head and looked up at his large, feathered companion. His large eyes seemed to plead with Link, but the encouragement faded as fresh tears welled up again in his eyes.

"Link," whispered the owl. "Don't…"

"I'm sorry," answered Link. "But I just don't care any more…" He strapped his hookshot to his belt and dashed away as fast as the Pegasus Boots would let him. The great owl stood tall as the wind swept across the fields. After Link had disappeared the owl turned to face the great tower Link had fled from.

"My most convincing work yet," whispered Agahnim as his invisibility technique flickered away. A puff of smoke came from the owl's neck as Agahnim looked at him.

"Not perfect…" said Agahnim in a disappointed tone as he reached into the feathers to adjust a bundle of cables. "But certainly enough to break that so-called hero…"


	2. II Three Weeks Previous

_**II Three Weeks Previous**_

"Hurry up!" shouted Link. He smiled as he watched the woman behind him rush to catch up. She had long dark hair tied in a pony tail with a red ribbon. The bright afternoon sun seemed to reflect off of it as it bounced with each of her steps.

"I'm coming as fast as I can!" she shouted back.

"I know," said Link as she drew closer. "I just don't want it to get away…" Link knew that the fishing rod he gripped could only take so much pressure, and the massive fish he had managed to hook was vehemently fighting against his efforts.

"Reel him in," whispered the beautiful dark haired woman as she waded into the pond with a net. Link pulled and reeled more intensely. The fish flipped its fins faster, and tried darting to either side to escape. A look of worry fell across Link's face as he saw the bend of his fishing rod increase. There was a minute more of intense struggle, and suddenly the rod flipped straight again. The lack of resistance threw Link on his back.

"I should buy stronger line Kirana," said Link as he got up.

"Don't worry," said Kirana as she held the fish up in the net. Though it continued to thrash about, she quickly took it up to dry land. "That's why we have the net."

"Wow!" shouted a Goron from behind them. "That's the biggest I've seen you catch!" Link smiled as he looked at the fish. It was a huge bass, and he could hardly wait to get it cooked for their dinner.

"Why do you care Reelon?" whispered a Zora behind him. "You're just going to eat rocks anyway…"

"Shut up fin!" shouted Goron.

"Boys," said Kirana in a disappointed tone. "We have been over this before…" They both lowered their heads angrily.

"I am sorry I raised my voice fin," said the Goron in an insincere tone.

"My name is Irevek," said the Zora coldly. "Not 'fin'."

"Boys," said Kirana again. She sighed. "You don't see Link and I fighting… Why can't you get along?"

"Yes but you and Link are the same species Kirana…" said Irevek.

"And you and Link are in love," added Reelon with a smile. Both Link and Kirana turned red and avoided looking at one another. Irevek smiled as he watched their reactions in the awkward silence. He wondered how he had missed this now obvious piece of information.

"I don't think they've expressed their feelings to one another yet," whispered Irevek in observation.

"Does that mean they did not wish me to say that Irevek?" whispered Reelon in a voice still loud enough for Link and Kirana to hear. Irevek seemed to enjoy the awkwardness that Reelon was causing, and he smiled widely as he looked at the Hylians.

"Who can say my friend?" replied Irevek. "Hylians aren't like you and I Reelon…"

"What do you mean Irevek?" whispered Reelon.

"Look at them…" replied the Zora. "Long pointy ears… pale skin... and do you notice how they always wear lots of clothing…?"

"I hadn't thought about it, but you're right," said Reelon as he looked at Link and Kirana. Link wore a green tunic and long boots. Even his hands and arms were covered except for the tips of his fingers. Kirana wore a blue linen skirt and a white blouse that completely covered her from neck to knee.

"Leave them alone," came a voice from the trees.

"Another Hylian…" muttered Irevek.

"Hey Sigen!" shouted Reelon. "You're a Hylian… Why do you wear so many things?"

"Why don't you wear more," responded the shorter Hylian as he emerged from the forest. He wore a brown tunic and carried a bow on his back. There was no emotion in his voice or in the expression on his face. He walked slowly over to Kirana.

"Why don't you let me take this," he said as he took the large fish. "You should talk to Link so that you don't feel awkward for the rest of our journey."

"I… I…" started Kirana.

"Don't explain to me," said Sigen. "To Link…" He took the fish and moved back into the trees.

"Sigen," said Reelon. "Did you catch something too? Or will you all be eating that fish?"

"Come and see," said Sigen. Reelon happily followed after Sigen. The Hylian suddenly stopped and turned back to face the Zora.

"You should come and see too Irevek," he said unenthusiastically. Irevek shot a look of disgust at Sigen, but decided he had enjoyed enough troublemaking and should probably help with the meal preparation. He reluctantly followed the Goron and left Link and Kirana alone.

"So…" said Link awkwardly. Kirana slowly raised her head slowly and faced Link. Her deep blue eyes seemed to shine as he looked into them.

"Is… is it true…?" whispered Kirana. Link paused. Finally, unable to think of a good excuse to brush it off, he nodded.

"What will you do now that you know how I feel?" asked Link. Kirana smiled. Link had not expected this. He had been anticipating a carefully worded rejection, but the look in her eyes heartened the Hylian swordsman.

"Do you…?" he started. She nodded. "Really?" he asked in a surprised tone. She stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek. The instant that her lips touched Link, the sound of footsteps forced the two apart. Link whirled about to see a group of moblins pointing their spears toward the two of them.

"Stay close," whispered Link as he drew his blade. One of the moblins hurled its weapon toward Link. The spear travelled far faster than Link anticipated, but fortunately his sword had been positioned so that it deflected the enemy attack. It made a loud clanging sound as it bounced off Link's blade and stuck into the ground several yards away.

"When did moblins learn to…?" started Link. He realized that another pair of spears was pointed at him, and jumped evasively. Fortunately, he was able to avoid these attacks by deflecting them with his shield.

"Eat this!" shouted Kirana as a bolt of flames flew from her outstretched hand and engulfed one of the grumbling moblins. To her surprise, it exploded. Even more surprising, it caused a bigger chain reaction as the other moblins all seemed to explode. Pieces of cable and metal flew like shrapnel toward the two Hylians, but Link managed to leap in front of Kirana and take the damage himself.

"Link!" shouted Kirana as she wrapped her arms around him. Blood began oozing out of various places on Link's legs, since they had been exposed to the blast.

"Are you ok Kirana?" asked Link.

"Your legs!" shouted Kirana. She removed a chunk of metal tubing that had embedded itself in his thigh. Link winced in pain. Kirana's eyes began to glow softly as she placed her hand over the wound. As the cool of her frost spell touched the injury, the pain seemed to fade.

"Thanks," whispered Link. She smiled as she continued nursing his wounds.

"What was that!!??" shouted Reelon. The Goron pointed to a small crater of scorched earth on the ground beyond Kirana and Link.

"I thought Gorons were experts on blowing stuff up…" muttered Irevek as he joined him. Reelon did not seem to have noticed his sarcastic comment.

"We were ambushed by moblins…" said Link slowly.

"They were enhanced somehow," said Kirana. "They were much stronger and more accurate with their attacks."

"It does not seem to have done them much good," said Sigen as he picked up a piece of bent pipe.

"It's like they are machines…" whispered Kirana. She helped Link get to his feet. It appeared that his injuries were not as serious as she had thought at first. They stood for a moment in silence as they watched Link slowly begin to hobble around with Kirana's support.

"Well as touching as this moment is, it's not doing anything for my hunger," said Irevek impatiently. He walked back to the camp to tend the cooking meat.

"Link," said Sigen as he slowly approached. "This is just like…"

"I know!" said Link quickly. Sigen seemed to understand Link's desire to avoid the subject and silently retreated. Reelon felt awkward being alone with Kirana and Link, and he quickly followed after Sigen. Kirana paused as Link struggled to take a few steps on his own.

"What is it like Link?" she asked softly.

"There was an engineer that Sigen and I met in Hyrule City," said Link slowly. "He was a strange man that no one paid attention to." Link paused a few moments before continuing. "He was not a Hylian, and so no one was surprised that he never was involved in Hylian events, or that he did not seem to care for the Goddesses of Hyrule. These things are typical for Gerudo…"

"A Gerudo man?" asked Kirana softly. Link nodded. "But he wasn't their king?"

"Apparently not," answered Link. "No one really cared until the animals started disappearing…"

"Why would that be a big deal?" asked Kirana. "There are plenty of strays in Hyrule City that go missing…"

"Yes but all of them in one night?" asked Link. Kirana raised an eyebrow. "And people became suspicious of him when they heard the noises that came from his home shortly after that."

"So what does that have to do with the moblins?" asked Kirana. Link shifted uncomfortably.

"A few weeks later, there was a terrible explosion at Princess Zelda's palace," said Link.

"That's when she disappeared?" asked Kirana. Link nodded.

"There were pieces of metal tubing and wiring along with burnt flesh all over," said Link. Kirana's eyes widened slightly.

"You believe that the one who attacked my Temple was this Gerudo?" she asked. Link nodded.

"But if he uses these exploding creatures, why didn't he do so when he attacked the Forest Temple?" asked Kirana.

"I don't know…" said Link softly. "Although I'm glad he didn't. The blood… the carnage… it was awful." Kirana took Link's hand.

"No matter how powerful he has become," said Kirana softly. "He cannot defeat the power of the Gods. You have been chosen." The emblem of the Triforce glowed brightly on the back of his hand. Link smiled as he looked into Kirana's deep blue eyes. He was glad that he did not have to face the Gerudo without her by his side.


End file.
